List of Hellblazer publications
Collected editions Hellblazer had earlier been incompletely collected as a number of trade paperbacks by Vertigo. As of April 2011, Vertigo has begun to republish the series in new numbered editions, collecting the series in proper chronological order. The company is now including issues that were left out of earlier volumes, along with short stories and prose pieces from other Vertigo anthologies. Seven volumes have been published as of January, 2014. The following table lists them in chronological order. They are preceded by vols. 3–7 of Swamp Thing. Other collections * Constantine is found in most Swamp Thing collections beginning with volume 3, The Curse. He appears in every subsequent volume of the 1985 series and in volume 1, Bad Seed, of the 2004 series. He also appears in the final chapter of Brightest Day. * Constantine: The Hellblazer Collection is a movie tie-in that collects the official film adaptation, as well as Hellblazer #1, #27 (written by Neil Gaiman), and #41. All of these issues are available in other collections: #1 in Original Sins, #41 in Dangerous Habits, and #27 in Neil Gaiman's Midnight Days, a collection of Gaiman-penned stories (ISBN 140120340X). * Hellblazer Special: Papa Midnite (ISBN 1401210031) collects the five-issue spin-off limited series written by Mat Johnson. It is set during the early part of the "Staring at the Wall" story arc. * Hellblazer Special: Lady Constantine (ISBN 1401209424) collects Andy Diggle's four-issue spin-off limited series. * Hellblazer Presents: Chas – The Knowledge (ISBN 1401221270) collects Simon Oliver's five-issue limited series. * Hellblazer: City of Demons (ISBN 1401231535) collects Si Spencer and Sean Murphy's five-issue limited series. In 2010, Vertigo began publishing 100-page reprints of previously unpublished or "forgotten" stories that would not fit easily in larger collections, under the banner "Vertigo Resurrected". The collections listed below contain John Constantine stories: * Vertigo Resurrected: Shoot prints Warren Ellis, Phil Jimenez, and Andy Lanning's previously unpublished Hellblazer story "Shoot", along with reprints of some non-John Constantine stories. (No ISBN. First printing October 13, 2010.) * Vertigo Resurrected: Winter's Edge reprints Paul Jenkins and Paul Pope's "Tell Me" story, previously published in Vertigo: Winter's Edge #1; Garth Ennis and Glyn Dillon's "All Those Little Girls and Boys" story, previously published in Vertigo: Winter's Edge #2; and Dave Gibbons's illustrated prose story "Another Bloody Christmas", previously published in Vertigo: Winter's Edge #3; along with reprints of some non-John Constantine stories. (No ISBN. First printing November 24, 2010.) * Vertigo Resurrected: Hellblazer reprints Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon's "Mortal Clay" and "Body and Soul" stories, previously published in Hellblazer #57–58; and Jason Aaron and Sean Murphy's "Newcastle Calling, Parts One and Two" stories, previously published in Hellblazer #245–246. (No ISBN. First printing December 8, 2010.) * Vertigo Resurrected: Bad Blood reprints Jamie Delano's Hellblazer special. (No ISBN. First printing June 2011.) Out of print trades * Constantine: The Hellblazer Collection (movie tie-in) * Rare Cuts * Garth Ennis's Rake at the Gates of Hell and Son of Man * Warren Ellis's Haunted * Mike Carey's Black Flowers and Staring at the Wall * Brian Azzarello's Hard Time, Good Intentions and Highwater * Denise Mina's The Red Right Hand * Andy Diggle's The Laughing Magician Graphic novels There have also been a number of original graphic novels: * All His Engines, by Mike Carey, involves Constantine trying to solve the mystery of a strange sickness sweeping the globe. It also includes a character summary and history of the series taken from Vertigo Secret Files: Hellblazer. * Hellblazer: Pandemonium, by Jamie Delano and Jock, originally scheduled for release in 2008, was held back until 2010 (being the 25th year since Constantine's first appearance). The novel sees Constantine visiting Iraq. The story also reflects on the history of Constantine. * Dark Entries, written by Ian Rankin with art by Werther Dell'Edera and cover art by Lee Bermejo, is a 216-page black-and-white original hardcover graphic novel under the Vertigo Crime "sub-print". It stars John Constantine without the "Hellblazer" banner below his name, much like the The Horrorist, which was released as a two-part, prestige format mini-series. The story concerns Constantine's investigation of mysterious deaths during the broadcast of a reality TV show. Novels Author John Shirley has written three Hellblazer-related novels: an adaptation of the film Constantine, released in 2005, and Warlord and Subterranean , a pair of original novels based around the Constantine seen in the comics, both of which were released in 2006. References Category:Hellblazer books